Harry Potter and the Ultimate Warrior
by Yanisin Waquini
Summary: unknown year Harry Potter becomes the Ultimate Warrior
1. the rise of a Warrior

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter but not this story. Welcome to Harry Potter and the Ultimate Warrior

In the Gryffindor common room

Chapter 1

Harry Potter is the Ultimate Warrior

Harry was sleeping was sleeping in on the couch because he fell asleep. Then he woke up and he saw a flash and he grew 6'9 and 207 pounds and said in a deep voice I am the Ultimate Warrior and goes in the boy's bedroom and jumps on his bed. Then he dreams about a great enemy that tried to end the last Ultimate Warrior so the sun shines on a morning so Harry wakes up and Ron said Harry bloody hell what happen to you mate and Harry said well mortal your friend Harry has become gone but I have this Harry has his memories so you are must be his weak link friend Ronald Weasley. Ron said Harry you are my friend and The Ultimate Warrior said Yes I am but Harry is not here moral I need to go get something to drink so he opens the door and walks out and Ginny said hi Harry, then the Ultimate Warrior said Hi Ginny in a deep voice and Ginny said Harry was wrong with your voice and the Ultimate Warrior said I have gone through puberty and Ginny said bye Harry and she runs out and Hermione said Harry what is going with you. Then the Ultimate Warrior said Nothing Hermione I have gone through puberty and storms off and Hermione said that is not Harry James Potter I need to go to the library to find out what making Harry talk in a deep voice.

In the library

Hermione was looking at a book about warriors. There were chapters about each warrior

Roman Warrior

Greek Warrior

Sparta Warrior

Athens Warrior

The Ultimate Warrior

Then Hermione said I look at the Ultimate Warrior it reads "_A man of a many voices and a flash and it comes on September 21 about 4,000 years when it is night time and they couldn't die until he are about 200 years old". _Then Hermione September 21 that was yesterday and she continue reading _"the Warrior grows about 6'9 and 207 pounds". _Then Hermione said that how tall Harry is and how weight he is.

The end of chapter 1


	2. Leaving

Chapter 2

The Leaving

In the great hall

Harry walks in the great hall then Dean said what the hell happen to Potter and Neville said Harry you are about 7'0 tall and Harry said 6'9 Neville. Then Neville said someone is looking for you and Harry said someone is looking for me let's see is it Jesus Christ and Neville said no it is Dumbledore he wants you to meet him in his office then Harry stormed off to Dumbledore's office.

In Dumbledore office

Dumbledore said yes come in Harry I need to talk to you. He said I looking at your birthplace it is not Europe it is LA, California which is Untied States that means you are American I am expelled you from Hogwarts Mr. Potter. Then the Ultimate Warrior said and you are an old man and fool. Then Harry storms off to pack his things.

In the Gryffindor common room

Harry was packing then Hermione, Ron, Ginny walking through the Gryffindor Portrait and sees Harry packing and they ran to Harry and said why you are packing Harry. Harry answers said I got expelled from Hogwarts because I wasn't born in Europe. Then the gang said wait where were you born Harry? Then he replies I was born in America. Then Harry got his stuff all pack and Hermione runs to Harry and kisses Harry on the lips and said I love you Harry Potter.

End of chapter 2


	3. the Ultimate Challenge request

Chapter 3

The Ultimate Challenge request

Ron Weasley and his family were in Rome looking at the places of Rome then Ron went to the bathroom then he meets a stranger name John Forman and he said I am looking for a Henry James Potter he is an old friend of my and Ron said no clue mister and John said John Forman I have to find him and thanks for the time. Then Ron said that guy was weird like Dumbledore farting out the English national anthem

Flashback starts

Fourth year of Hogwarts

Dumbledore was about to introduce the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic & Durmstrang Institute then he sent a huge fart that was sounding like England national anthem. Then Dean fainted and Ron said I knew I told you that a black guy dies first and Harry said does anyone know CPR and Ginny said I do and she jump over the table and starts doing CPR.

End of flashback

Then a familiar voice said hi Ron. He turns around Harry and hugs him. Then Harry said what was that guy wanted "drugs" Ron said he was looking for a Henry James Potter and Harry smacks Ron. Then Ron said what was that for and Harry said Henry James Potter is my birth name Ronald. Then John Forman said hello Henry and Harry turns around said hello Johnny how was America and he replies fine I put you and only the Ultimate Challenge because I heard you are the ultimate warrior and you know Potter to be the chosen one!

End of chapter 3


	4. training

Chapter 4

Training

In London, England in the morning

Harry Potter was walking with Ron about his old friendship with John Forman. Then Ron said you have to fight him and Harry said okay but he has to fight you for our friendship and John Forman came said that is a good plan Harry tonight I fight Ron and fight you later then John leaves and Ron said I don't know how to fight said I teach you meet me at my house in five minutes.

Five minutes later…

Harry was wearing his Hulkamania rules tank top shirt and Hulkamania bandana and said let's train

Silent darkness creeps into your soul

and removes the light of self-control

the cave that holds you captive has no doors

burnin' with determination

to even up the score

Chorus:

hearts on fire

strong desire

rages deep within

hearts on fire

fever's rising high

the moment of truth draws near

time will not allow you to stand still, no

silence breaks the heart and bends the will

and things that give deep passions are your sword

rules and regulations have no meaning anymore

hearts on fire

strong desire

rages deep within

hearts on fire

fever's rising high

the moment of truth is here

is here

hearts on fire

strong desire

rages deep within

hearts on fire

fever's rising high

hearts on fire

strong desire

rages deep within

(repeat 2x).

End of chapter 4


	5. John Forman versus Ron Wealsey

Chapter V

John Vs Ron

In a back alley

John Forman was standing waiting for Ron Weasley. Then Ron came out of the crowd with Harry Potter. Then John let's fight asshole and Ron hits John in the face then a song came on Rising up, back on the street

Did my time, took my chances

Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet

Just a man and his will to survive

So many times it happens too fast

You change your passion for glory

Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past

You must fight just to keep them alive

It's the eye of the tiger

It's the thrill of the fight

Rising up to the challenge of our rival

And the last known survivor

Stalks his prey in the night

And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

Face to face, out in the heat

Hanging tough, staying hungry

They stack the odds 'til we take to the street

For the kill with the skill to survive

It's the eye of the tiger

It's the thrill of the fight

Rising up to the challenge of our rival

And the last known survivor

Stalks his prey in the night

And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

Rising up, straight to the top

Had the guts, got the glory

Went the distance, now I'm not going to stop

Just a man and his will to survive

It's the eye of the tiger

It's the thrill of the fight

Rising up to the challenge of our rival

And the last known survivor

Stalks his prey in the night

And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger then John hits Ron and knocks him out and John said I get to be Harry's friend forever.

End of chapter 5


	6. Harry Potter vs John Forman

Chapter 6

Harry vs John Forman

John Forman said I am the best friend of Harry Potter and Harry said you have to fight me and John Forman turns around and sees Harry then a song plays.

I am a real American, Fight for the rights of every man,

I am a real American, fight for what's right, fight for your life!

When it comes crashing down, and it hurts inside,

ya' gotta take a stand, it don't help to hide,

Well, you hurt my friends, and you hurt my pride,

I gotta be a man; I can't let it slide,

I am a real American, Fight for the rights of every man,

I am a real American, fight for what's right, fight for your life!

I feel strong about right and wrong,

And I don't take trouble for very long,

I got something deep inside of me, and courage is the thing that keeps us free,

I am a real American, Fight for the rights of every man,

I am a real American, fight for what's right, fight for your life!

Well you hurt my friends, and you hurt my pride,

I gotta be a man; I can't let it slide,

I am a real American, Fight for the rights of every man,

I am a real American, fight for what's right, fight for your life!

I am a real American, Fight for the rights of every man,

I am a real American, fight for what's right, fight for your life! Then Harry knocks John out and sorry I abandon you but that was not my fault that was my father's fault and Harry gives John a hand. Then Ron said we are friends now Listen, children, to a story

That was written long ago,

'Bout a kingdom on a mountain

And the valley-folk below.

On the mountain was a treasure

Buried deep beneath the stone,

And the valley-people swore

They'd have it for their very own.

Go ahead and hate your neighbor,

Go ahead and cheat a friend.

Do it in the name of Heaven,

You can justify it in the end.

There won't be any trumpets blowing

Come the judgement day,

On the bloody morning after...

One tin soldier rides away.

So the people of the valley

Sent a message up the hill,

Asking for the buried treasure,

Tons of gold for which they'd kill.

Came an answer from the kingdom,

"With our brothers we will share

All the secrets of our mountain,

All the riches buried there."

Go ahead and hate your neighbor,

Go ahead and cheat a friend.

Do it in the name of Heaven,

You can justify it in the end.

There won't be any trumpets blowing

Come the judgement day,

On the bloody morning after...

One tin soldier rides away.

Now the valley cried with anger,

"Mount your horses! Draw your sword!"

And they killed the mountain-people,

So they won their just reward.

Now they stood beside the treasure,

On the mountain, dark and red.

Turned the stone and looked beneath it...

"Peace on Earth" was all it said.

Go ahead and hate your neighbor,

Go ahead and cheat a friend.

Do it in the name of Heaven,

You can justify it in the end.

There won't be any trumpets blowing

Come the judgement day,

On the bloody morning after...

One tin soldier rides away.

Go ahead and hate your neighbor,

Go ahead and cheat a friend.

Do it in the name of Heaven,

You can justify it in the end.

There won't be any trumpets blowing

Come the judgement day,

On the bloody morning after...

One tin soldier rides away.


End file.
